Her Names
by xwannaflyx
Summary: Friend, older sister, little sister, aquaintance, respected kunoichi, love, family, all those words describe her. All of them describe TenTen.slight NejiTen


Her Names

TenTen was called many things by the people who knew her. To most people, she was either the orphan or just another ninja that was protecting them. She was the little girl that had been left orphaned at the orphanages doorstep and a determined, bright girl that wanted to prove that women were just as good as men. And she did, she fought and almost died for her ideals, but she became a ninja known in the village.

-x-

TenTen was called many things by the people she fought. Some criminals, seeking to insult her, called her and her mother loose and a slut. She ignored them and knocked them out or killed them, depending on her mood and orders. Some called her the bringer of justice and feared her cool expression as her cold metal sank into flesh. Some called her weapon mistress, the ninja that attacked with complete accuracy, efficiency, coldness, and strong weapons. She was many things, but eventually, she was their nightmare.

-x-

Team Seven had differing opinions of her.

Kakashi-sensei was just reminded of Anko when he saw her. The hidden hurt, the lithe boneless way of moving, the murderous, dangerous aura, and it did help that Anko had trained her a little. He thought of her as Anko's prodigy or 'daughter'. She seemed like a good girl and a good ninja so he pretty much stopped thinking about her after that.

Sasuke thought of her as weak. The first time he had seen her was when she got her spine broken by Temari and that gave him a contemptuous opinion of her. The second time he saw her, she was chopping people to pieces with her blade and killing anyone before they could get anywhere near her. He had grudging respect for her and considerate her a passable teammate and kunoichi. Nothing more.

Naruto felt a slightly bond with her, after all, both of them were orphans. He thought she was a strong independent kunoichi and respected her for that. He also made sure to never make her mad after he saw her chasing Lee to death with over a thousand weapons trailing her like obedient puppy dogs. He felt the bond because they were both orphans, but he had healthy respect for her. He thought of her as a friend (although he pretty much thought of everyone that way), a strong kunoichi, and a good teammate.

Sakura didn't really think of TenTen at first, thinking of her as just another kunoichi. But slowly, when she got to know the older girl, she respected her. She had to live with Lee's absurd notions of youth and Neji's glacier up his ass attitude, it was impossible that she was sane but she was. She was strong to, hating to depend on anyone for anything. Sakura thought of her as a good kunoichi and a wonderful, understanding friend.

-x-

Team Eight has very different opinions of her.

Kurenai-sensei just distantly thought of her as a good influence on Hinata and was grateful for her help on missions when they came. She thought TenTen was a good, dedicated kunoichi and didn't have much to say about her after that. Kurenai thought of her as a good acquaintance and a great kunoichi, nothing more.

Shino didn't really have an opinion of her. She was strong enough he supposed and she seemed to get along with Hinata but there wasn't much about her that he knew. Besides, she got extremely creeped out by too many bugs which made him have a slightly negative opinion of her. He thought she was a decent kunoichi but didn't exactly like her.

Kiba use to have a crush on TenTen. She was strong, pretty, and smart, what more did her really want? Sooner or later though, he realized that he had absolutely no chance with her and that she made a better friend then a girlfriend. So they just hung out and were friends, good friends, but just friends. They hung out, they laughed together, and they trained together occasionally but they both knew the limits of their friendship. To Kiba, TenTen was a friend, almost an older sister.

Hinata met TenTen through her cousin. TenTen had stormed into the Hyuuga Compound and exploded the gates because Neji had made her mad the previous day, and to pick him up for training of course. They had become friends, TenTen's rude, blunt, confident brashness to Hinata's shy, quiet uncertainty. TenTen taught Hinata many things and she always backed her up, even when her family deserted her. To Hinata, TenTen was a highly valued friend and sister.

-x-

Team Ten pretty much agreed in their opinions of her.

Asuma-sensei was impressed with her skill in knuckle knives, a skill he had found out when she had soundly beat him with them and pointed out what Shikamaru was doing wrong. She was strong and able, but she scared him at times. She had a deadly look in her whenever she was fighting and that gave him a healthy dose of fear of her. Asuma thought of her as a good kunoichi and feared weapon user, nothing more.

Shikamaru and TenTen got along. TenTen understood the quiet meditative state he went into when he stared at clouds, comparing it to polishing her weaponry. She was one of the least troublesome woman he knew and they got along. After she didn't try to beat him up when he was late or being lazy, they built an odd friendship. Shikamaru thought of her has a quiet understanding friend, nothing else.

Chouji didn't really think about her until he noticed that Shikamaru and she hung out with each other occasionally. At first, he thought they liked each other and ignored TenTen, trying to get her to go away. Later, when TenTen had confronted him and gave him the option of getting beat up then listening or just listening, he had listened. When he listened, he learned of their friendship and began slowly missing her company when she wasn't there and laughing with her when she was. they became friends, it was a tentative friendship, but it lasted.

Ino thought TenTen was pathetic for losing against Temari at first. Later, when TenTen had landed in the hospital for pushing herself too hard, she grew to respect her. She was the nursed assigned to her and they talked together and began to know each other. When Ino lost a patient, TenTen offered to hang out, even go shopping with her which she was notorious for hating. Ino was touched by the kind offer and that was when their little friendship started. Both of them spent most of the time arguing about shopping but they got along. To Ino, TenTen was a valued friend.

-x-

The Sand Siblings felt for TenTen as they would family.

Gaara first faced her with scorn. After all, she was the one his sister had soundly defeated. Later though, he grew to respect her for her ability in weapons and her cool nature when she fought and killed. He respected how she was able to be so tender and kind to people she cared of, while the people she killed had only one last vision of a cold hearted killer. He grew to like her too, his brother had a crush on her and his sister was her best friend, practically sister, he saw her pretty often either way. She became a trusted friend and kunoichi, well respected by the Kazekage, and after a long while, like an older sister.

Kankuro had a huge crush on TenTen, he continually asked her out and was by her side when he could. TenTen just laughed it off and turned him down gently but several people were pissed about it, namely, Temari and Neji. Temari would've loved to have TenTen as a sister leagally, but she knew that Kankuro and her weren't meant to be together. Neji…… was just a little overprotective. Kankuro slowly got over the crush and became a close friend of TenTen's. He took care of her as an older brother would, being overprotective with guys that flirted with her (though he had done it and though she could take care of herself fine) and whenever she got hurt, he overreacted (something that still pissed her off). Kankuro felt for TenTen as an older brother would, accepting her into their warped little family.

Temari was probably the closest to TenTen compare to all the other Sand Siblings. After the fight against each other, in which Temari had scornfully fought TenTen, they became friends. Temari called TenTen, Ten, and TenTen called Temari, Tem. They laughed and occasionally trained together, Temari trying to find a way pass TenTen's ultimate defense and TenTen slowly learning to shred wind to bits with special katanas that she made. Hinata was part of the group too. TenTen was the core figure in keeping the two opposing people (Hinata and Temari) together but they became great friends. All of them would die for the other and they were only too willing to beat up anyone that gave any of them any shit. Temari loved TenTen like a sister, and they were the best friends. Temari always saw her this way, a strong, kick ass, always have your back sister.

-x-

Team Gai all loved her, in different ways maybe, but all of them loved her.

Gai-sensei was at first glance, an idiot, but when you got to know him, you saw the compassionate soul her had. Gai understood about her little parent problem and never asked about it. He never pried and her cared for her and taught her (even if Lee was his favorite). Gai-sensei became the father she never met and the shoulder to cry on when she felt really sad. To Gai, TenTen was his beautiful blossom (something she still tried to hit him with several weapons for) and his little daughter.

Lee was never a calm person but TenTen was able to set him straight when she had to. They were really close as well. Lee would always goof around and TenTen would hit him or tell him to be quiet, establishing peace again. To be honest, TenTen was the peacemaker of the group. This kept 'her boys' as she called them from killing each other and earning another lecture from Tsunade-sama. Lee respected TenTen for her sharp tongue, her seemingly unsympathetic mindset, and her prowess at weapons. He learned better though. He found out she was just as sympathetic as the rest of the girls, she just hid it behind her wall and acted tough. Lee continued to call her Beautiful Lotus of Konoha which continued to piss her off, even if his heart was in the right place. To Lee, TenTen was his older sister and the Beautiful Lotus of Konoha, one that sometimes needed protecting (although he'd never tell her that, he liked his life).

When Neji first saw her, he thought she'd be like one of those fangirls. Fortunately, she wasn't, she was just as able to fight as the rest of them, albeit a little weaker than him. When they first worked together, Neji found out about both her weaknesses and strengths. Later, he began to always spar her, excusing it with little reasons. Without TenTen, his Kaiten wouldn't be complete and flawless and without Neji, TenTen's attacks wouldn't be sharper. They worked well together and Neji slowly began to see her as a friend, a really good friend. On their co-mission with Kakashi's team, Neji thought he'd never been more terrified than when TenTen started coughing in their water prison, that was when he realized he cared. They became closer, both of them never seeming to be together but always echoing with the feeling that they were. To Neji, TenTen was precious, he would kill anyone that hurt her, and she was the one he loved.

-x-

TenTen was many things. But when she was asked to describe herself, she always described herself as the weakest plainest kunoichi. She knew she had a aptitute for weapons but she considered that all she had. She knew most of the people in Konoha at least knew her as the Weapons Mistress but she didn't the criminals whispered amoung themselves of the metal wielder that would caome after them. She considered pretty much everyone she met a friend, as long as they weren't to be killed or trying to kill her. TenTen didn't know much of what her friends thought about her but she knew that Neji did love her, that was the one opinion of her she knew for certain.

* * *

like it hate it?

got the idea from someone else's writing....

cant remember who....

sorry!

thanks for reading


End file.
